jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Corythosaurus
, |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Corythosaurus (Koh - RITH - oh - SAW - rus) was a hadrosaur dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period. Its name meaning "Helmet lizard". Carinthosaurus was a synonym of Corythosaurus. In the game Jurassic Park: Explorer the following information is given about this creature: Corythosaurus had hundreds of small interlocking teeth at the back of its jaw, allowing it to crush and grind plant matter. The bony crest on top of its head contained its nasal passage and may have been used as a sounding device. Like other duckbills and some other late Cretaceous plant-eating dinosaurs, Corythosaurus had huge numbers of teeth crammed together into "batteries" forming a single grinding surface on each side of the upper and lower jaws. This allowed the dinosaur to process large amounts of food at once. The hadrosaurines had broad, "ducklike" snouts to cut a wide swathe through the herb layer, while lambeosaurines such as Corythosaurus had narrower snouts and presumably fed more selectively. The most distinctive feature of the lambeosaurines was the hollow bony crest on top of the head. The size and shape of these crests varied greatly. As a result, different skeletons of Corythosaurus have been identified as belonging to at least seven different species. However, comparison of more than 20 skulls has shown that the crest changes as it grows and differs between the sexes. Only a single species is, therefore, now recognized. The large-crested individuals are thought to be the adult males. They probably used the crest to intimidate others males. The skin covering the crest may have been brightly coloured or patterned, and the hollow within the bone, which was connected to the airway, may have been used to produce distinctive honking calls. More real-life information: Corythosaurus at Wikipedia. In The Lost World Jurassic Park On Roland Tembo's guide there was a picture of Corythosaurus misspelled as Carinithasaurus and Tembo mistook it for the Parasaurolophus as it flew right out of his hands. Although it lives on the west it may live on the east. In Jurassic Park III A herd of Corythosaur''s were grazing when Dr. Grant, Amanda and Paul Kirby, and Udesky came running through the herd from the raptors. ''Corythosaur''s apparently mixed with ''Parasaurolophus. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Corythosaurus'' was featured as a three-star large herbivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It is known for making a quick whooping howl. It likes to socialize with Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus if placed together. The Corythosaurus seems to be one of the common prey for Tyrannosaurus. *''Corythosaurus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player collects a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the collected dinosaur is a Corythosaurus this video will be shown. *''Corythosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. In toy lines It has appeared in Lindberg's model toy line based on the first film. A customized version of this figure has been made as well. Gallery CoryDinoMODJURAISSICPARKLEGACY.jpg Corytosaurus.jpg Corythosaurus sleeping.JPG|A Corythosaurus is seen sleeping in JPOG. Corythosaurus info.JPG|''Corythosaurus'' Dinopedia entry in JPOG File:CorythosaurToppsComix.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) CorythosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. imagesCA1CLO5K.jpg|Corythosaurus Size Scale Corythosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Corythosaurus as seen in Jurassic Park: Builder. Corythosaurus fanart.jpg|Fanart by Hellraptor Jp4042.jpg|Appears in the field guide Roland Tembo Links *myjurassicpark.com Category:Dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Duck-billed dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Hadrosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:Movies Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Isla Sorna (movie canon) dinosaurs